


Bright Silver and Baked Apples

by Brynhildr



Series: 40 Days Of Middle Earth [24]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bilbo Baggins, Alpha Thorin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynhildr/pseuds/Brynhildr
Summary: "Bilbo felt his hackles rise as soon as the dark haired dwarf stepped through his front door."Aka the Alpha!Bilbo/Alpha!Thorin story no one asked for, but my brain decided to write... With no actual smut (because writing smut is hard and fluff is my friend)





	Bright Silver and Baked Apples

Bilbo felt his hackles rise as soon as the dark haired dwarf stepped through his front door. An involuntary snarl escaped from his throat and the entire company of dwarves quieted immediately. The leader, for only their leader would be an alpha so strong, stopped in his tracks and widened his eyes incredulously at the little hobbit.

"You would challenge me?" He sneered, looking over the hobbit's diminutive form with distain. "You look more like a grocer than a fighter."

Bilbo snarled louder this time, his rumble powerful enough that the two omegas of the group, the youngest ones it seemed, whimpered and curled next to their kin. 

"Gandalf, a word," Bilbo hissed as he turned on his heel and stomped down the hall, knowing the wizard would follow him. He followed the twists and turns of the hallway until he made it through the back door and into his tucked away garden behind the hill. He then rounded on the wizard with a snarl.

"I said 'no' and you still invited a dozen dwarves into MY home. And not just any dwarves, but unbonded omegas and a nearly feral Alpha with an axe imbedded in his skull. Then their leader has the gall to insult me in MY OWN HOME after he TURNED UP LATE to a party I WASN'T PLANNING IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Bilbo took several deep breaths as he stared at the unmoved wizard. 

"You are amused," he accused as the wizard raised his eyebrows at the hobbit's continued stare. 

"I did not know you would react so... Strongly to Thorin Oakenshield. But I do believe this journey would do you good. Get you out of your house and travel like you always wanted to." 

Bilbo just huffed and looked away from Gandalf, taking calming breaths and trying to get a hold on his anger.

"Bilbo, at least listen to their proposition-"

"Alright! Alright! You meddling wizard," Bilbo said before marching back into the kitchen and scrounging up enough food to make a true meal for the dark haired leader. Bilbo set it down in front of him with a faint growl. The answering grumble was enough to know that the other alpha wasn't backing down without a fight.

It was only after Bilbo fainted at the thought of incineration by dragon that he realized he was already planning to join this insane quest. He walked outside for a calming smoke before bed, sitting on his garden bench and looking at the light of the stars.

The song started so faintly he barely heard it, but soon he felt the melancholy longing for this far away land as if it were his own. After the song ended he waited for a few minutes for his heart to stop racing in anticipation before he stood to make his way back into his home.

 What on earth was he getting himself into.

...... 

Bilbo and Thorin continued to have a series of confrontations along the road. Some were over silly little things like the number of meals to consume daily or how far anyone should wander away from the path to find food. Others were more important like the troll incident or the mess with the goblins in the mountains. All Bilbo knew was that one minute he was standing on the top of a stone spire in the wilderness, trying not to look down at the steep drop, and the next an indignant yelling alpha was getting in his face. He was about to retort when Thorin suddenly softened.

"I have never been so wrong." 

And Bilbo was wrapped in strong arms, surrounded by the smells of burning pine sap and orcs and goblins, but underneath it all was the smell of damp granite, bright silver, iron, and musk, and it was all Thorin. And it was Home. And it was His.

And all Bilbo could think was: damn that meddling wizard.

.....

After the battle Bilbo sat by Thorin's bedside growling at anyone who came near and wasn't a healer or one of the Company. Thorin woke around noon some weeks after the battle. Kili was sitting in the chair he had claimed in between his uncle's bed and his brother's, Bilbo on the other side of Thorin. The omega was speaking dreamily of Tauriel, apparently the most gorgeous and smartest elf in all the world. Bilbo just chuckled as Fili complained that he couldn't get out of bed to escape Kili's mind-numbing odes to Tauriel and nearly missed Thorin's eyes opening. A twitch from the dwarf's arm caused the hobbit to look toward the dwarven king just as his eyelids parted and he squinted blearily at the hobbit.

"Bilbo," he whispered softly. The hobbit all but launched himself onto the bed and began sobbing onto his shoulder.

"Never ever do that again! How could you be so stupid?" The hobbit buried his head into the crook of Thorin's neck while the confused king tried desperately to understand what was going on. He tried sending out comforting pheromones to calm the hobbit, which just made him sob more.

"Uncle, just kiss him already!" Fili groaned. "Stop sending calming scents out, Kili looks like he's about to fall asleep."

"Kiss him?" Thorin asked, befuddled.

"Yes! The hobbit! Kiss him. The pining is driving me mad." Fili responded with an eye roll.

"I thought it was rather cute and romantic." Kili said grinning.

Thorin looked down at the crying hobbit and his mop of golden curls. Bilbo looked up suddenly and their eyes met. Thorin sucked in a breath.

"Oh," he said, his eyes widening in understanding. "Oh."

Bilbo smelled of fresh packed earth, baked cinnamon apples, freshly cut wheat, and summer rain storms. It was Bilbo. It was perfect. It was His.

"Yeah, 'oh'," Fili said as Thorin bent down and captured the hobbit's mouth in a bruising kiss. "Kili, is there anyway you can get me out of here? I really don't want to witness them bonding," Fili said.

"I'm on it," Kili replied before running out of the room to find Oin. Fili just stuck his fingers in his ears and closed his eyes. He really, really didn't want to hear this.

"Ah, Thorin! Bilbo!" Gandalf exclaimed as he walked through the door with Kili and Oin on his heels.

"Get out, you meddling wizard!" Thorin growled as Bilbo placed himself protectively in front of the King.

"And take me with you!" Fili said gesturing to his legs wrapped in splints. "As soon as possible."

Gandalf just smiled and laughed.

"I knew this journey would do you good!" The wizard smiled.

"OUT!" Bilbo and Thorin yelled in tandem. 

Everyone left as soon as possible. 

Fili had to be carried by Gandalf. He was not amused.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.
> 
> All I have going through my head is "All your base are belong to us" on repeat. Yeah. Thank my brother for that one.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
